


Stand Your Ground (When Everybody’s Givin’ In)

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 'Indifferent to sexual orientation' Castiel, 2016 US Presidential Election, Abortion, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Politics, American Politics, And above all, BLM, Background Femslash, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Boys Kissing, College Student Castiel, College Student Dean, Discussion of Abortion, Elections, Explicit Language, F/F, F/M, FBI, Fluff, Hillary Clinton - Freeform, Homophobia, Human Castiel, I can not stress that enough, Immigration & Emigration, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Minor Angst, Never lose your voice, No mpreg, Please read with caution, Politics, Racism, Sexism, Slurs, The Author Regrets Nothing, This story deals with a lot of real world issues, Violence, donald trump - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-27 22:50:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8420215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Castiel Novak hates Donald Trump, and he would like to say that for the record, he is a quite peaceful individual normally. Who wouldn’t? He’s a racist, misogynist, and homophobic man. When Meg invites him to go protest a Trump rally with her of course he goes. ‘Voteforher’ tshirt and all. There’s only... one problem. He’s now arguing with the most gorgeous man alive. About gay rights of all things. 
And apparently this... Dean Winchester? He’s bisexual. Wait. That can’t be true.
How can anyone support Trump if they aren’t heterosexual?





	1. Trump Likes Pussy

Author's Note: Above all be aware this story deals with real world issues. There will be violence. There will be explicit language and slurs. Everything about Hillary Clinton **and** Donald Trump will be discussed in detail. This is a heavily political story. Anything you hear about either candidate will be included.

Though this is also still a SPN fanfic. You will see lots of nods to things and people from the show.

 **Childofthursday and Impala67 are made up names for Dean and Cas. This is not a reflection on these twitter accounts, or any of the accounts used here. This is a work of fiction.

* * *

 Don't be fooled. Castiel hates technology. Specifically computers. He's never really figured out to work them. For being twenty three years old he has quite the old soul, he supposes. But there is... something that Castiel does love. It is how easily accessible information is, and just how... progressive everything is most of the time on social media. There's a new video on his twitter feed. And yes, he does have a twitter. Childofthursday, if you care to follow him.

Leaning back in his chair Castiel propped his laptop up. He started humming as he pressed play before taking a sip of his coffee. It's a news report by CNN. A trust able source. One of his favorites.

 

' **GRAB HER BY THE PUSSY** \- Is this the candidate you want to vote for? DUMP TRUMP.' Castiel is both intrigued and disgusted. He has a well formed opinion about Donald J. Trump, thank you very much. He simply does not have tolerance for someone so... well, it's clear enough. The man is an international joke. That is all that needs to be said about the matter. So Castiel released a sigh before clicking the video. This is what college always tells him after all. To read every news source. To... know the enemy, so to speak.

He chuckled to himself as he listened to the woman narrate. '--Absolutely shocked. I was, I was disgusted. I mean, I am a woman. And this is how he feels about us? I have never met someone so misogynistic in my life.' And that was when the video played:

_'Billy Bush: Whatever you want._

_Trump: Grab ’em by the pussy. You can do anything._

_Bush: Uh, yeah, those legs, all I can see is the legs._

_Trump: Oh, it looks good._

_Bush: Come on shorty._

_Trump: Ooh, nice legs, huh? '_

 Immediately Castiel stopped the video. He could not listen to anymore. Though he wanted to do something about this injustice. Something among the lines of 'I would like to apologize for men everywhere.' As Castiel always did after checking out a tweet, he skipped to look at the retweets. Most of it is normal, sensible people. Those disgusted with Donald Trump. But there's one in particular that sticks out to him. Mainly because it is... defending him? 

 

 **Neighborhood Deplorable** @impala67: Are you fucking kidding me? This is what Hillary's bitches [read: Clinton News Network] come up with??? Okay, yeah. So he said the word pussy. I say the word pussy, a lot of guys do. ;) A lot of girls do too. ;)

And Trump's obviously just tryna impress this Hugh Hefner wanna be with his 'whatever you want / you can do anything' exchange. If you think this means sexual assault you are a god damn idiot.

THIS is what they are using to cover up Hillary's emails? Lmao. 

 

There were a few replies to the strange individual. 

  **Amelia Richardson** @doglover4ever: You are disgusting! Even in a Trump supporter's reply you can't keep out how much of a sexist pig all of you are. What's with the winky face? #gross and for girls as well? You are even more disgusting. Women aren't your fetish!

 **Neighborhood Deplorable** @impala67: Jesus fuck I forget how dumb all of you are. I was saying that women like pussy too. As in, lesbians? Bisexuals? Chicks who love other chicks in general? #fuckoff #yourhashtagsarestupid I hate this website.

 

Now Castiel was angry. Not only did this obvious misogynist man have the nerve to defend Trump, but he had the nerve to bring the LGBTQA community into this? Fuming he typed a reply to him before hitting send.

  **Castiel Novak** @childofthursday: I believe you should apologize to this woman firstly for offending her. And secondly we can all have a civil conversation. There is no need to use the word p*ssy or f*ck. You should be more sensible. Lastly please do not sexualize queer women. It is quite rude. Especially when you are straight yourself. 

 

With a sigh Castiel set aside his laptop to take another drink of his coffee. He was not expecting a reply. Clearly this man would realize he was in the wrong. Except, he did get a reply. Near instantly. He reminded himself not to engage in a fight and instead focus on teaching impala67 how he was wrong. 

  **Neighborhood Deplorable** @impala67: Okay. Fuck that. Yeah, I just said fuck. Sorry sweetheart, your safe spaces aren't everywhere.

You really pissed me off. I'll tell 'yah that. 'Cause I got a big secret to share with you. I'm not fucking straight, fucker. I was giving recognition to queer woman ya dumb fuck. That's all. 

You don't like me using the first amendment? You don't like me cussing? Well, maybe I don't like the slander Trump gets. So. You are a pussy ass little bitch cunt. How about that? 

And you wanna know why? 'Cause you told me to be sensible. Go fuck yourself with a cactus. I don't censor myself for anyone.

 

 

Before Castiel could reply, and wow, was he... in complete shock, other people jumped on. Castiel was still staring wide eyed at his computer. Impala67 were the kind of people that supported Trump. 

  **Trump is Trash** @nevertrump69: Oooh. Edgy. You are a piece of shit @impala67, you know that?

 **Eve Greenery** @motherofall: You are disgusting! I doubt you are even gay or, whatever. You are just saying that so you can be justified in the hate you spew.  <3

 **Join the Trump Train!** @hillaryforprison2016: LOL @motherofall talk about a hypocrite! That's exactly what Hillary supporters do!!! @childofthursday and the rest of you are libtards. 

 **Alex Jones** @cuteandviolent: Libtard? What the hell? Don't you know how abelist that is towards mentally ill people? Maybe think before you say something like that? 

 **Guy Jackson** @youraveragejoe: As a black man I have every right to hate the cheeto. I ever see you @impala67 and I'll fuck you up.

 **Kevin Tran** @advancedplacementnerd: Hey guys can we maybe... not do this? If you want to make a difference, vote for your candidate. But there's no need to attack @impala67 or @childofthursday. Let's just be cool. Everyone can have a different opinion. :)

 **Guy Jackson** @youraveragejoe: Shut up white boy @advancedplacementnerd go do your homework.

 **Join the Trump Train!** @hillaryforprison2016: And you are so classy @youraveragejoe stop being such a racist. 

 **Alex Jones** @cuteandviolent: Uhh you can't be racist against white people. Everyone knows that.

 **Kevin Tran** @advancedplacementnerd: Actually I am asian.

 **Join the Trump Train!** @hillaryforprison2016: Ha ha, the irony!

 **Eve Greenery** @motherofall: How is that ironic? It's an easy mistake to make! A lot of asian people look white. Stop trying to start drama @hillaryforprison2016. Asshole.

* * *

 Since Castiel did not want to instigate anything he kept out of it. Though he did linger, wondering why impala67 never answered any of them back. Surely with how violent he seemed he would be happy to jump into an argument. Later that day once he had finished with research for his term paper he did direct message impala67. Castiel was on his phone now, one of the newer models of the iPhone that he had been gifted by his father. 

 

>   **Castiel Novak** : I apologize for not replying to you sooner. I thought it would be best to wait so we could all cool down. I understand that you will never change so I forgive you for your behavior towards me. However. I did have a question. Why did you not engage in conflict with the man who threatened you?
> 
> **Neighborhood Deplorable** : You again. Mister Political Correct himself. Hey. I did. I just messaged the fuckface privately. Sent him my address and told him he's welcome to come over. You are too. But in a much different way then him. ;) Checked out your profile, and fuck you are hot. Sorry about how pissed I was.

 

For several moments Castiel simply blinked at the screen. ...What? He stared in confusion at his screen, eyebrows drawn together and mouth pressed in a firm line. He took around five minutes to reply. Of course Castiel checked everything over for any grammatical issues before he did. 

 

> **Castiel Novak** : Are you sure that is safe? I am concerned for your safety. And his. I am, in addition, quite perplexed by your message. Was... is that a flirtation? 
> 
> **Neighborhood Deplorable** : Yeah. I really do like dudes, y'know. That's why it upset me so bad. When you just assumed I was straight. I get that a lot. When really I'm mother fucking Hannah Montana. Ha, bad joke. And don't worry about me buddy. I can take care of myself. 

 

Knowing that this man actually supported Trump, and was actually queer, confused Castiel. The clear reference to something he did not understand was also frustrating. Though he never did reply back to impala67 he did spend precisely twenty three minutes googling 'Hannah Montana.' And then, he decided to see what these emails were.

* * *

 


	2. Charlie's Strap On

_One month before_

Having a blog on Tumblr had all been good fun until Dean wrote a drunken rant about everything he hated with his country. One of his tags may or may not have been Donald Trump and somehow among all the posts there were generated his got notes. It was all bullshit in his opinion when the picture he posted of his dog The Colonel only got twenty reblogs. By the time Dean woke up it had reached over a thousand. And when he got through reading everything that was (mostly) how-fucking-dare-you-have-an-opinion that had tripled. It was crazy shit. 

Dean's inbox filled up. Mostly anonymous, cowardly dicks but a few couple dozen vocal people. What really had been the shitty part was that he lost about 75 percent of his followers. He gained maybe thirty. Now Dean Winchester had thick skin. And he'd dealt with homophobic assholes. He'd dealt with John's military friends. How much worse could this be? 

 

 

>  How can you support a rapist like Trump? What is wrong with you, man?
> 
> Anon. 
> 
> Don't you know he raped a thirteen year old?? 
> 
> Anon. 
> 
> Trump's against gay marriage. What do you think of that, chevyimpala? I used to be a follower of yours so I know you are bisexual.
> 
> Ouch. Not anon.
> 
>  

'Okay. They can have their opinions.' It's true that the rape accusations exist, yeah. Even if Dean thought it was pretty damn telling these chicks came out right before the election. But they still deserved to tell their story. Fake or not. It was mainly how the media handled it that pissed him off. So Dean continued to read. 

 

 

>   As a member of the LGBT community can I just say how disappointed I am in you? 
> 
> Anon. 
> 
> What gay would vote for Trump? Oh right. Forgot. You're bisexual. That explains it.
> 
> Anon.

 

Dean breathed through his nose. He had to repeat 'they are anonymous' in his head three times.

 

>  Unfollowing you now that I know you are a rape apologist. 
> 
> Anon.
> 
> Dean I still think you are cute but you totally need to rethink your views. There's always room in the Clinton camp! :)
> 
> Not anon. Heh. Cute.
> 
> I didn't know you supported a cheeto. Blocked. 
> 
> Anon.
> 
> Hi there! I just wanted to let you know how problematic it was for you to post that in the Donald Trump tag. People usually go there looking for anti-Trump you see and it can be triggering to see the content you posted. This is referred to a cross tagging. Please for the safety of others delete your post. It is one of the top ones in the Donald Trump tag now and it is very offensive that people are seeing this. You are hurting a lot of people by being so toxic. I hope you realize what you are doing is wrong. Thank you for understanding. Have a lovely day x
> 
> Anon. And- what the fuck?
> 
> I'm a mexican bro and I just have to say fuck you! Thanks for supporting a racist you white piece of shit. 
> 
> Not anon. 
> 
> So uh I don't know how to say this and yeah but I've always kinda felt the same as you and just... never told anyone. Love your blog. 
> 
> Anon.
> 
> I can respect that we all have different opinions and I respect you as a person but I have to unfollow you for my own personal health. Sorry.
> 
> Anon.
> 
> You're the reason so many people refuse to date and won't date bisexuals.

 

That little gray faced motherfucker. And suddenly Dean was infuriated. Though he didn't let himself get angry for long. Instead he picked up his phone and called Charlie.

* * *

She's in the middle of eating out her girlfriend when her phone rang. Jo's pretty, soft thighs are spread wide and she is going to town so why can't her phone stop--

"Baaabe," Jo groaned. It sounded like her voice was totally wrecked too so, bonus points. With a wide grin on her face Charlie giggled. Bonus points. Maybe if she made Jo orgasm enough times she would get an extra life. Like, in video games. And then she was bursting into hysterics at the mental image so of course her girlfriend moved away, sliding her underwear back up. Aw. 

Hair all rumpled and Sex-Goddess like Jo stared back at her. It was the kind of expression that clearly read: 'I can't believe you started laughing when you were going down on me.' Cute pouty face and all. 

"Sorry," Charlie squeaked. "I just, I thought of something and-"

"The moment is ruined," Jo snorted. But it was with a fond smile on her lips. She nodded her head towards Charlie's phone still blaring a _Star Wars_ ringtone. "It must be pretty important for them to keep callin' back to back like that," she said with a chuckle. "Go ahead, answer it."

Charlie quirked an eyebrow before pulling a baggy tshirt over her head. "What do I owe you?" She groaned, then slipped off the bed to reach for her phone on the nightstand. When she saw who it was she threw her head back in frustration. "Of all people, you think that boy would understand when someone doesn't answer the first time it's because they are getting a hot chick," she complained to Jo. 

" _Now_ you aren't," Jo muttered. The most adorable flush was crawling up her neck though. And dear Yoda, but her girlfriend was the cutest with that blush spreading right across her ti- The phone rang again. 

Thoughts of murder in her brain Charlie clicked talk. "Give me one reason not to kill you, Winchester." 

"Woah. Calm down," Dean snickered. "You were fucking Jo, weren't you?" 

There was a ruffle of blankets. And then, a loud screech. "OH MY GOD!" Yup, that was Jo. Currently now hiding under the blankets. Charlie paused, knowing her girlfriend was going to say something more. "You are talking to Dean, aren't you?" She accused from underneath the floral comforter. 

Charlie couldn't lie. "...Maybe?" 

"HE'S PRACTICALLY MY BROTHER, DUDE!" Jo sounded more scandalized then the two old ladies that clutched their pearls when they made out at the park last week.

"It's not like I told him about my strap on," Charlie offered. 

"Now you did," Dean cut in from the other line. His voice had awkward all over it. And a hint of amusement. 

With a sigh she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Just tell me why you called, bitch," Charlie said, huffing. Since she was waiting for Dean to explain walked back over to their bed before flopping down on it. It was taking Dean a long time to answer, and that wasn't like him. Though Jo had poked her head out at least. They were now cuddling. "Mmh. I love you so much," she whispered to Jo. The answering kiss she got told her enough. As they cuddled Jo rested her head on Charlie's shoulder. She reached for a lock of her girlfriend's long blonde hair, playing with a strand. They both had content smiles on their faces. 

"Someone told me I'm the reason people don't date bisexuals," Dean blurted out. It was all very sudden, considering Charlie had mostly forgotten she was even holding her phone in her other hand. And that's when the words that Dean said registered. 

It wasn't her that said something, but Jo. "What the fuck?" She demanded. "Who told you that?"

"And they clearly need to talk to me, because I'm very happy with my bisexual princess," Charlie added. It was partially her way of assuring there would be definite strap on fucking later and mostly her assuring Dean that tons of queer people dated bisexuals. A pause. "So, who was it?"

It seemed like forever until Dean answered. Mostly Charlie and Jo just stared at each other, not knowing what to say. "A, uh. Anon. On tumblr," he said with clear hesitance. "I know that sounds stupid!" Dean's voice sounded quick over the phone. "But, it just- it got to me okay? And I called 'cause I want you to figure out who they are for me Charlie. I-" And that was definitely his voice cracking. "I need to know."

* * *

 

 


End file.
